A Wish Come True
by J.S. KID
Summary: It doesn't matter if that's an airplane or a shooting star, because after a long time of wishing, her wish finally came true.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. © Gosho Aoyama.  
**Reference: **No reference to the anime or manga.

Just a short one-shot about Shinichi and Shiho. Enjoy. =)

* * *

**A Wish Come True  
**J.S. KID

...

I hugged the fluffy, little teddy bear that he got me for my 8th birthday as Haibara Ai. It was already two years ago but his smiling face while giving me this gift still lingered in my mind.

How I wished that he would only flash that smile to me.

I was in the rooftop of the professor's house, sitting in the cold ground while looking at the dark, night sky; watching the small stars that I could spot. A small smile played in my face as the stars glimmered. I felt the cool breezed run its hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and hummed.

I felt so unlike myself. I never do this type of thing; watching the night sky while hugging a shabby, old teddy bear at my side.

I watched the stars twinkle and glanced at the moon, admiring the beauty that inhabited the night sky.

For the past two years, wishing became one of my favorite pastimes. It never seemed to work but a little part of me wanted to hold on and continue. The only thing that I never wished on was a shooting star. That was because I had never seen one.

Tonight was no exception.

There was nothing in the sky that resembled a streaking shiny crystal. Nothing but the bright moon and small stars…and an _airplane._

I closed my eyes and wished.

So for tonight I would just have to pretend.

…

I heard the rooftop's door opened. I looked over my shoulder, a little surprised to saw him approaching me.

"Why did you do that, Shiho?"

I cringed, feeling something beat inside of me. He never called me in my first name ever since we returned back to our original bodies. _Never._

I glanced at him who was staring at me, emotionless and I died a little.

"Are you mad at me, Kudo-kun?" I asked as I lowered my head. I felt him sat beside me. He brought his knees near his chest and rested his elbows on them.

"Yes."

I looked down and pursed my lips. I shrugged and said, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you don't need to do that." He replied, his cobalt eyes looking intently at me.

I gaped at him, mouth ajar, eyebrow raised.

"Is it wrong to help you confess to Mouri-san?" I paused and averted my gaze away from him to look at the sky. "It's already a year since you've returned as Kudo Shinichi and you still didn't confess to her. You're so slow."

True, earlier this day, I set-up them up for a lunch in a restaurant but it didn't went according to my plan. He left her and started blaming me for setting him up. I could still remember his angry face.

"I didn't ask for your help. And stop acting like you know what I feel." He stated calmly. I expected that he would say those words angrily but he didn't.

I sighed. "I know that you love her."

"I love her but it's not the same as before. You have no idea on what I feel right now."

I returned my gaze back to him and shot him a questioning look. "What?"

Then, he gave me the biggest goofy smile I have ever seen that I loved so much.

"I already told her that for the two years that we were apart, I've found someone that I will love… forever."

I was shock at what he said, but never showed it. I felt heartbroken. So he found another. One side of me was wishing that it was me. I laughed mentally. Silly me, whatever happened, he would never love me.

"Kudo-kun, do you believe in shooting stars?" I asked, totally changing the topic.

"I believe everyone has a shooting star. One that when they see it, they know. They wish and the star catches it, and delivers it to God. Why do you asked?"

"I wish I could see one." I looked at the sky again, hoping that one would cross. "My own star."

"I wish that too."

I noticed him looked at my lap and he chuckled.

"You still have that bear?"

He snatched the old bear and started playing with it. He smiled widely, just like the time he gave me that bear.

"Yes. I named him Conan. How I missed that freaky four-eyed brat." I admitted, and the smile on his face grew wider.

"I missed being Edogawa Conan too, especially when he's with Haibara Ai." He said merrily, twirling the teddy bear in his hands.

I felt touched at his words. Just simple expressions from him made me pleased.

"Say Miyano," He started, I felt a pang in my heart for calling me in my surname again. "…have you fallen in-love before?" He asked, his attention was still in the shabby bear.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the calm night sky. I smiled and started. "I have fallen in love many, many times." I answered, half-sarcastically.

I saw him stopped playing with the bear and turned his gaze at me with unknown emotion written on his face. "And who are those guys?"

"You really want to know?" I asked with a challenging smirk.

"Of course!"

I sighed and stared at him.

"Shinichi…" I saw his eyes widen for calling his name. I could also feel him stiffened beside me. I smiled, a true one, and started, "I have been in-love for many times…" I paused, keeping my gaze straight to his. "…and it's always… _with you_."

I averted my gaze away from him; feeling satisfied that I've already told him what I felt. I didn't feel regret instead I felt very relieved. I was about to stand up when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, making my eyes widen in disbelief.

His lips touched mine. It was a chaste, sweet kiss, one of innocent love. I didn't know if I felt the warmth from his face or my own.

When we broke apart, I was finally able to hear the words I had wanted to for so long.

"Shiho, the one I love…" He paused and cupped by cheeks. "…is you."

I could feel my heart flip-flopped in my chest. I hugged him, feeling a tear rolled out my eyes as he hugged me back with the equal passion as I did.

_This is the feeling of true happiness…_

_And this feeling… it's new and overwhelming._

As I hugged him, I noticed a glimmering thing, streaking across the sky, light trailing behind it, snatching at the power. My heart beat quickly as I watched it. Is that an airplane or a shooting star?

He broke the hug and intertwined his hands to mine.

"I have already seen my star." He whispered in my ear. "And it was you..." He trailed on with a smile.

I smiled back, trailing my gaze back to the sky. I felt him softly squeeze my hand.

There was the shiny thing again streaked at the dark sky.

I smiled up to it, smiling in thanks that after two years of wishing, my wish had finally come true.

**-End-**


End file.
